


Tricks of the Trade

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie in charge, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written in 2005 for samson28 who asked for Bossy!Weasley and Snape





	Tricks of the Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for samson28 who asked for Bossy!Weasley and Snape

“Will you sit down!” Charlie snapped, as Snape limped across his office, carrying far too many potion bottles in his hands. Snape ignored him, instead choosing to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

“I said…”

“I know what you said and…damn and blast!” Glass shards fell to the floor all around him as he stumbled on part of the stone floor.

“Stay there,” Charlie told him, carefully levitating Snape over the glass until he put him down in the office chair. Snape’s scowl deepened as Charlie stood before him, arms crossed.

“What do you think you are doing?” Snape demanded, trying to stand up. Charlie moved forward and pushed him back down into the seat.

“You know you are not supposed to be walking around…Madam Pomfrey didn’t even want you out of the hospital wing…”

“I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, you in-bred half-wit!” Snape again tried to push Charlie out of his way, but Charlie was having none of it and instead straddled the other man.

“We’re not in the bedroom now, you don’t get to boss me about!” Snape snapped, trying very hard to ignore the delicious friction as Charlie leaned forward, his face so close to Snape’s own that he could make out every single freckle on the young man’s face.

“I don’t remember telling you that it was okay to speak,” Charlie growled in Snape’s ear, shifting his position once again, sending a jolt of electricity down Snape’s spine.

“I…”

“No talking.” Charlie made sure that Snape wouldn’t utter another word by claiming his mouth with his own, his hand travelling down between them.

It wasn’t long before Snape forgot how to string a thought together, never mind a coherent sentence.


End file.
